


Mercy Street

by gayburnout



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Teen Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayburnout/pseuds/gayburnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick side note, everyone in this fic are around 16 or 17 and Audrey is an OC of mine :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> quick side note, everyone in this fic are around 16 or 17 and Audrey is an OC of mine :)

"We could run away." Natasha said, brushing her silky red hair out of her clever eyes. I scoffed.

"We would get caught, and even if we didn't, where would we go?" I asked.

"Buck come on!" Clint said from the top bunk that was pushed to one side of the cramped dorm room. "Stop acting like that, have some faith for once."

I had heard someone tell me that at least once a day in the 6 months that we had been locked in this place, and quite frankly, it was getting on my nerves. I was a 17 year old boy, I couldn't help it.

"Guys," I said, finally snapping and raising my normally quiet voice. "I want to get out of this school or prison or whatever it is as much as anyone else but we have to face the facts. We have no idea where we are, we were drugged and taken here, where would we go even if we got out? Yes, Steve got out but we-...we don't know if he's still alive." My voice broke on the last sentence. I couldn't get Steve out of my head since he had escaped. I could still remember the taste of his lips from stolen kisses, hiding in closets. I remember the warmth of his laugh and the richness of his skin against my rough guitar-callused palms, and his heart stopping smile that always caught me off guard when he would show it off, in the strange twisting halls or alone in my dorm as we shared memories and small kisses, or when he always told me that we could be free together on Mercy Street.

I sighed and bit my lip, trying not to crack in front of my friends as Clint dropped down from the top bunk and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my thin shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his futile efforts. At least he tried.

"What do we have to lose?" Tony asked from across the room, not looking up from his book.

"Nothing, but-" I tried to explain my weak point. but Natasha cut me off.

"Exactly. We should at least try." She said, a look of determination crossing her pixie-like features. I sighed. They had a point, and I hated it because I knew she was right. I fiddled with the fragile paper in my hand that was the last thing of Steve's that I had after he had escaped with Sam that night two weeks ago.

"Try reading the letter again. Steve has been here longer that we have so maybe he knew more than we do." Clint suggested. I shook my head. I had read it back to front and every way possible, trying to figure out what he had meant. Suddenly Jess snatched it out of my hands and began to read before I could protest.

 

"I'm going to try and get out. I love you Bucky, and I'll see you again on MERCY STREET. I promise."

Love, Steve."

 

I sighed as the words left Natasha's lips, and escaped into the air, still not making any sense to me. "He always talked about Mercy Street. We had all heard of Mercy Street. The strange mask wearing guards that ran this place always told us how we needed to destroy Mercy Street, and how we were the only people who could do it. The whole business chilled me to the bone, but it fascinated Steve and he became obsessed with it, speculating that it could paradise or freedom. He would sneak into the forbidden books that the Masked People would always have and he would try and find anything about Mercy Street but everything was written in Latin and no matter how many languages Steve could read, he couldn't decipher this form of Latin.

He was always dreaming of Mercy Street. 

 

"It still makes no sense! I'm going to bed. We should all get some sleep" I said, raising my voice for a second time that evening and slamming my fist down on the uncomfortable mattress of my bed.

"Bucky is right," Clint said, taking my side while climbing into his bunk. "We should go to sleep."

Natasha and Tony said their goodbyes before heading off to their respective rooms as Clint and I tried to get comfortable on the lumpy mattresses.

 

FLASHBACK

 

"I swear I'm going to get out. I will find this strange Mercy Street." Steve said, running a hand through his silky blond hair and shuffling through his notes as we sat cross-legged across from each other on his top bunk. "I have to find out." I merely hummed and pulled him forward to place my lips on his, loving the softness of his lips and their taste.

"Stevie, you could get killed. Remember when Audrey tried to run?" I said as I shuddered at the memory of watching bullets pierce Audrey's uniform, knocking her forward. I remembered seeing the blood seeping out of her small frame and pooling around her as the Guards spoke in their strange version of latin over radios to the unknown Headmaster.

"I have a plan though." Steve argued, looking up at me with earnest blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart. "Audrey didn't, and that's why she got caught."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I said softly, opening up to him and letting him see every part of my soul. I pulled him into my arms and laying back, letting him rest his head in the crook of my neck, our chests pressed together, our heartbeats becoming one.

"I won't I promise." He whispered, tilting his head to kiss my jaw. I sighed heavily and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. I couldn't lose him. I would crack.

Our moment was interrupted to the monotone voice that sounded like a child no more than six years old, playing over the intercom, telling us to go down to the main hall and line up for role call before the special students would be chosen to see the Headmaster.

We lined up row upon row of gaunt terrified children. We were in the same age group so we stood together, in our places near the open doors. Several guards had opened them to get in and that was when Steve quickly slipped a paper in my pocket. "Just in case." He murmured before bolting out the door, knocking over the lumbering guards and into the surrounding pine woods. I quickly jumped into action, dragging our friend Sam along with us and trying as hard as we could to escape the guards bullets.

Suddenly a sharp pain bloomed in my calve, causing me to stumble, fall, and clutch my leg. I had been caught.

"Fucking run Steve!" I shouted as he slowed, fear in his eyes. "Run and don't come back! They'll kill you!" I screamed as adrenaline coursed through my body, keeping me conscious as the guards picked me up roughly and carrying my away from Steve and Sam's retreating forms. I watched them as they got smaller and smaller in the distance and I watched as Steve looked back once more with haunted and fearful eyes before being swallowed by the pine trees.

And then he was gone, off to Mercy Street.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! fun fact originally this was a ryden fic but i felt it should be a stucky one

I awoke, covered in sweat because of a dream I couldn't remember. The monotone child was on the intercom again so it must have been 9 pm.

"Finally you're awake!" Clint exclaimed. "I thought you had died."

"Sadly no," I groaned. I was already regretting staying up all night and a few hours into the morning with Tony, Clint, and Natasha. I was still tired.

But this was a tired that I couldn't get rid of with sleep. I was a tired that reached into my soul.

I dragged myself out of bed and followed Clint out of the room, not bothering to change my clothes. I just simply couldn't care to look presentable in this hellish facility. Or ever for that matter. Even before I was kidnapped I was like this. Maybe there's something wrong with me. I yawned and walked slowly down the dim corridors before going down a large flight of stairs to the main hall.

As we stood in our lines, I looked out at the forest through the large clear doors, wondering if Steve was out there somewhere. Was he safe? Or was he sick, starving, wandering through the forest, rambling on and on about mercy street, because his mind had gone. I shuddered internally, trying to get that thought out of my head. He was tough, he could make it.

The Masked people walked among the lines as usual and picked 6 children for "special programming" and then sent us back to the dorms. 

\----------

"If we want to get out we need a plan." Tony said, sitting in his usual corner of my room. I sighed, giving into my friends. We had nothing my to lose anyways. We were all taken from our families to a strange place in the middle of a forest. No one was even sure if we were still in America. 

"Steve's plan worked but it only worked for him and Brent so it would only be for small groups." I said in a bored tone. Suddenly the door was opened harshly and two Masked Guards walked in.

"James Barnes. Come with us." They barked. I flinched as they used my first name but I got up and followed them anyways, glancing at my equally confused friends.

The guards lead me through long twisting halls and down many many staircases until we reached a solid white room with strange half vertical bed. There were shackles attached to it and when I noticed it, my stomach dropped.

The guards chained me to the frame before swiftly exiting the room.

The door opened again and in came another masked figure.

"Why am I here?" I said viciously, trying to get my hands free from the shackles.

"We need more information about the boy." The masked person said in a strange, emotionless, feminine voice.

"What boy?" I replied, my anger turning into fear and confusion.

"The one who is headed to Mercy Street." She replied. My heart began pounding in my chest. This facility was even worse than I had imagined. I shuddered when I noticed the faint red stains on the floor. "And you will give us information."

"What makes you think that?" I spat, tugging on my chains again, defiance and anger rising in my chest. Wordlessly the masked woman pulled out a long silver dagger.

"This does." She said, running the knife up my torso, cutting through the shirt and even piercing my skin in several places. I hissed, shocked at the sudden cold pain, but I kept my mouth shut, my heart pounding. Was this some sort of torture house? Was this "special programming"?

"If you don't talk this will be one long night." She whispered, dragging her knife along my torso again only harder so that it went deeper but not deep enough to do much real harm. I gasped and arched my back off the bed. I felt hot blood drip from the cut, running down my skin. I gritted my teeth. I knew this was a dangerous place but I never knew that They would go this far. 

"I want information." The woman crooned into my ear.

 

FLASHBACK

 

 

Two weeks before Steve escaped, 

September 17th

 

"Bucky."

I opened one of my eyes to see Steve's shaking silhouette in the doorway. Something was wrong.

"Bren what's up?" I asked groggily, sitting up. Steve the crossed my room and sat down on my bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him against my chest and laying down, his head resting on my shoulder. He was shaking.

"No." He whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He said again. I nodded and just let him cling to me, while his shaking and hot tears died down. I held him, not wanting to pressure him into talking about it. It broke my heart to see him in this much pain. I never wanted him to hurt like that again.

Finally his shudders slowed to a stop and he lay with his head in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. "I hate it here." He whispered bitterly. "I need to get out or else I will go absolutely insane in this fucking box." I said nothing, I just nodded and stroked his hair gently. 

"I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." I said out of no where. I was so infatuated with Steve that I was willing to do anything for that boy. Steve sat up and looked at me directly in the eye.

"Promise?" He asked, his wide blue eyes glinting in the moonlight that streamed through my barred and curtain less window. 

"I promise." I said, meaning it with my whole heart. If anyone deserved to get out, it was Steve. He smiled and gently kissed my cheek before laying his head on my chest once again.


End file.
